


Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: I Am...

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming Out, Confession??, Gay, High School, M/M, So much gay in here, Talking about being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell do you get a straight guy to like you?<br/>You wait, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: I Am...

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I am so super duper gay and I wanted this to be a thing. I'm super out about being gay so that's why this story is this way. xoxo

“What’re you staring at?” Arin asked. You jumped at looked at him.  
“What?”  
“Come on, man, what are you staring at?”  
“I'm not staring!”  
“But you're looking!” You rolled your eyes.  
“Dude, I'm not looking at anything, so why do you keep asking?” Arin watched you for a moment before he muttered something and continued to eat his soggy lunch food.  
“Aha!” he said when you looked off again. “You're staring at him, aren't you?”  
“Who?” you asked.  
“Mr. Sexbang himself, idiot.” You sighed and rubbed your temples. “Hey, you know I have nothing against your being gay, but dude, the crush game is strong.”  
“I don't have a crush,” you pressed, emphasis on ‘have’.  
Danny Avidan was obviously who you had been staring at. Why?  
Because you had a fucking crush on him, that's why.  
But he was straight at a board, straight banging every chick in the school. Or so you heard. Mr. Danny Sexbang. Master of the school and your attention.  
“Bell,” Arin nudged you, snapping you from your trance. “Let's do some math, my friend.”  
“That's your gay friend, don't forget,” you laughed,making him smile.  
Of course you were super out about being gay. It was who you were, and basically everyone either knew or could tell. Arin had been the first person to know, and the first person to hold true to his promise that he would tell everyone you were gay. It's what you wanted, yeah. If anyone tried to use gay jokes on you, they wouldn't work. Try straight jokes next time, suckers.  
“Ooh, guess what, though!” Arin said as you both strolled to Algebra II. “Someone transferred into our class.”  
“Dear lord, don't say what you're going to say,” you pleaded.  
“It's Danny!” You groaned. “Sorry, I guess you won't be passing finals this semester.”  
“Eat my chode, Arin,” you shot back as you both sat down. Danny hadn't arrived yet. Meaning you had time to compose yourself and try not to panic.  
“Relax, it's not like he knows who you are,” Arin reassured, but obviously, that didn't help.  
“Arin, that's not even true because everyone knows who I am,” you reminded him. “Duh.”  
“Yeah. Well, good luck with your Sexbang problems.” Arin pat your back and left you to your demise. Which just meant you were on your own until you asked for help.  
There he was. Leather jacket, puffy jewfro, toothy grin and all.  
“Danny, you can sit behind (YN),” the teacher directed him, and he nodded, throwing himself behind the desk.  
“Shit,” you said, nudging Arin. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”  
“What, what, what's wrong?” he asked. Then he turned around. Danny nodded at him politely, Arin nodded back.  
“Dude, you're straight fucked,” Arin whispered your way, and you slapped his arm.  
“At least I don't have to look at him, okay?”  
“Get into groups for stations,” the teacher said. “Danny, get with (YN) and Arin.”  
“Oh, fuck me,” you said.  
“Ask Danny, I'm out,” Arin teased. Jesus Christ, you hated him sometimes.  
“Hey,” Danny greeted you both when you turned desks to face each other. “Danny.” He held out his hand for you to shake, which Arin did and you hesitated. “Come on, I don't bite so hard.” Your cheeks flushed, making him giggle as you shook his hand. He had gigantic thumbs. Wow. But you kind of liked them.  
“Arin,” Arin said, then nodded to you, “and (YN).” Danny pointed to you.  
“Are you the guy that tells literally everyone he's gay?” Danny asked you. You nodded slowly. “Thought so. I got nothing against your choice. I can probably empathise with it, actually.” Oh, shit.  
“Cool,” you said. Danny spoke no more unless it involved math problems or gossip about Ross the Sadist and his friends, Kevin and Barry.  
Empathise? What the hell did that even mean? At least, it made no sense to you in this context.  
“Hey, we should all hang out together sometime,” Danny said as class reached its end.  
“Yeah,” Arin said.  
“How about, like, after school today. My house is down the street.” Arin eyed your pleading eyes to go with you, but he smiled and laughed.  
“I would, but my girlfriend Suzy wants to do a movie tonight,” Arin shrugged. He nudged you.  
“Okay, that's cool,” Danny said. “(YN), you game?” You opened your mouth.  
“Sure,” you squeaked out.  
“Nice, uh,” Danny checked the clock, “I'll be down at the front, no later than 3, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded as the bell rang and he strode off with books under his arm and hair bouncing with his step.  
“Fuck you times a million,” you scolded Arin.  
“Hey, for your information, I got you a date with Danny,” Arin said. “And plus, I actually am going to the movies with Suzy.”  
“Fuck you times infinity times a million.” You jabbed a finger at him. “And it's not a date!”  
Danny stood there casually at 3:05, and you barely made it up to him without stumbling.  
“Hey, man, what's up?” Danny said, high-fiving you.  
“The sky,” you answered, making him laugh. You felt sentiment bubble up inside you.  
“Funny. Let's go.” And so you made the short walk to his house, about three blocks down, in complete silence. And not even awkward silence. Just an indescribable silence.  
“Welcome to my humble abode,” Danny said as he threw open his front door. “Avi and Deb aren't here, though. They'll be home later.”  
“Are those your parents?” you asked.  
“Yeah. We’re weird like that.” He led you to his room, filled to the brim with various things. Posters covered the walls and clothes covered the dresser. Tons of little figurines or lava-lamp type deals were strewn on every surface, but at the least, his bed was made.  
“Cool,” you said. He smiled back and fell onto his bed naturally, like it was the usual deal. You dropped your bag onto the floor and sat down.  
“What’re we doing?” you asked. He shrugged.  
“Well, contrary to popular belief, people still talk, so we can do that to start off.”  
You and Danny talked for about an hour, and it was definitely an interesting hour. After it had passed, you had basically molded to his bed and he was leaning against the headboard.  
“Hey, so I have a question,” Danny said after a few moments of silence. “When did you find out you were gay?” You scoffed, smiling.  
“It's more like how,” you replied. “One day, I just realised, you know, I think dudes are hot and girls aren't my thing.”  
“That was your mindset?”  
“It still is my mindset. Unlike you, Mr. Sexbang.”  
“Hey, I didn't give myself that nickname.” You sat up and eyed him.  
“Seriously?”  
“No, man. Everyone else gave it to me when some girl said I did her.”  
“Dude, wow.”  
“I know.”  
“But you have had sex.”  
“Nope.” You widened your eyes.  
“Shit, I'm sorry. It's got to suck.”  
“It does. Especially because I'm pretty sure...” He trailed off.  
“You're pretty sure...what?”  
“It's hard to say. That's why I'm kind of glad you're here to empathise with, right?”  
“Yeah, man. It's fine.”  
“Alright. So, I've just, like, been going through this thing and...I think that...I'm gay.” Your jaw nearly fell off.  
No. Fucking. Way.  
“You're gay?” you repeated.  
“Yeah, I mean, I think I am,” Danny shrugged. “It's just, like, chicks aren't like that to me. And, you know, guys like you are cool.” Oh, fucking fuck.  
“Guys like me?” Danny shook his head.  
“No, I mean... I don't just mean, like, gay guys, I mean, you know, nice guys. Guys who let it out.”  
“Like how I'm out being gay?”  
“Yeah. Not the fact, just how you let other people do what they want with it and be unfazed by the comments.” You chuckled.  
“Hey, I've had practice. No one can hurt me with gay jokes anymore.”  
“That's true.” You adjusted yourself to face him.  
“Okay, so, you think your gay, right?” you asked. He nodded. “Alright, so the question is, who do you want to know this?” He chuckled.  
“Everyone,” he said. “I want everyone to know about it.”  
“Oh, taking the same route at Mr. (YN)?”  
“Hey, whatever it takes to be closer to you.” You blushed deeply. He may be gay now, but he was still Danny. And he was still a crush. “I'm trying to flirt with you, if you didn't notice.”  
“No, I noticed,” you said, blinking. “I just didn't know what to say-”  
“Dude, just shut your gay mouth,” Danny cut you off, pulling your forward to kiss you. You tensed, staying still until the feel of his lips made you relax. It felt good to kiss Danny. It felt right.  
“Okay,” Danny said when he pulled back. “I'm definitely gay because that was awesome.”  
“Shut up,” you said, pecking his lips. Then you smiled. “Oh, my God, I just got the greatest idea for you to come out.”  
“Yeah? How?” You crossed your arms.  
“Tell everyone you've got a special announcement, then, just as you're about to say something, I jump in and kiss you. And then you tell everyone that was your announcement.” Danny clapped.  
“Dude, I love the way you think,” he praised.  
The next day, even with the constant pestering from Arin, you kept quiet until lunch.  
“Everyone!” Danny began about 5 minutes in. “Everyone, come here!” He stood up on a bench so everyone could see him.  
“What's he doing?” Arin asked. You shrugged and motioned for him to follow you. You caught Danny's eye for a second before he looked at everyone else.  
“I have a special announcement for you all!” he said.  
“What the hell is talking about?” Arin questioned again, but you held up a finger.  
“That's my cue,” you whispered and ran through the crowd to jump up on the bench and kiss Danny in front of at least a third of the school.  
“Thank you, everyone, that was my announcement,” Danny said.  
“What the fuck?” someone in the crowd said. But Arin saved the silence by clapping. And soon the whole crowd was clapping and cheering and demanding an encore. Danny jumped off the bench with you, arm around your waist.  
“Holy mother of shit,” Arin said when he saw you. “So...”  
“The gayest,” Danny confirmed. He held absolutely no remorse in his voice.  
“You're so fucking lucky to have me as a friend,” Arin told you. “I got you a boyfriend.”  
“Eat my chode,” you and Danny said together before laughing. Arin almost immediately regretted his decision.  
“I can tell you guys are good for each other already.”


End file.
